Anomaly Research Centre:Poll Archive
2013 Which Primeval series do you prefer? Primeval Primeval: New World I like both equally What is your favourite series/season so far? Series 1 Series 2 Series 3 Series 4 Series 5 New World season 1 What do you enjoy and look forward to in Primeval and Primeval: New World? The characters and their personalities, and how their relationships and emotions are affected The action and adventure The Anomalies and the creatures More than one of or all of the above Who is your favourite character? Professor Nick Cutter Connor Temple Abby Maitland Matt Anderson Danny Quinn Evan Cross Dylan Weir Mac Rendell Angelika Finch Lieutenant Ken Leeds Toby Nance Captain Becker Helen Cutter Stephen Hart James Lester Jess Parker Jenny Lewis Claudia Brown Sarah Page Philip Burton Other character Which is your favourite creature? Future Predator Albertosaurus Raptor Tyrannosaurus Rex Terror Bird Pteranodon Other creature Which series/season finale so far is your favourite? Episode 1.6 Episode 2.7 Episode 3.10 Episode 4.7 Episode 5.6 The Sound of Thunder Which is your favourite Primeval novel? Shadow of the Jaguar The Lost Island Extinction Event Fire and Water Do not like or haven't read the novels Who is your favourite antagonist or the one you found to be the most villainous? Helen Cutter Oliver Leek The Cleaner Christine Johnson Mick Harper Patrick Quinn/Ethan Dobrowski Philip Burton April Leonard Henry Merchant Colonel Henderson Hall Major Douglas What do you think about how the ARC and Cross Photonics handle the Anomalies and the creatures? I agree, because the creatures are only lost animals following their instincts that should be returned to their homes I agree, because the timeline can be very fragile and every precaution must be taken to ensure everything is put back where it belongs and history doesn't unravel I disagree, because the creatures are a powerful and dangerous threat to lives and should be killed on sight I disagree, because using the Anomalies to alter the world could have untold benefits I disagree, because all kinds of useful fuels and new resources could be extracted from creatures and from the past If a Series 6 of the original Primeval show or a Season 2 of New World is made, what would you most like to see? More of the Special Projects Group meeting and joining forces with the ARC Seeing how badly the timeline has changed after the end of The Sound of Thunder: Part 2 Exploring and learning who the second Matt was and what his appearance means Connor and Abby's engagement and marriage To see if Evan and Dylan develop a relationship What will happen with Project Magnet and their hostility to the mission to preserve the timeline To see more of the future 2014 What is your favourite creature from Series 1? Gorgonopsid Coelurosauravus Arthropleura Hesperornis Mosasaur Dodo Parasite Pteranodon Anurognathus Future Predator What is your favourite creature from Series 2? Raptor Precambrian Worm Smilodon Future Shark Mer Creature Silurian Scorpion Silurian Millipede Columbian Mammoth Future Predator What is your favourite creature from Series 3? Pristichampsus Camouflage Beast Diictodon Giganotosaurus Future Fungus Terror Bird Dracorex Megopteran Future Predator Embolotherium Raptor Pteranodon Australopithecus Which series/season premiere so far, is your favourite? Episode 1.1 Episode 2.1 Episode 3.1 Episode 4.1 Episode 5.1 The New World (Episode 1.1) 2015 What is your favourite creature from Series 4? Raptor Spinosaurus Kaprosuchus Tree Creepers Therocephalians Labyrinthodont Hyaenodon Terror Bird What is your favourite creature from Series 5? Giant Burrowing Insect Liopleurodon Swimming Theropod Raptor Future Beetles Tyrannosaurus rex Kaprosuchus Anurognathus Mutated Future Predators If you could control the Anomalies, what would you do? Explore the distant past and future worlds of the Earth Leave them alone, and make sure everything stays where and when it's meant to be Alter the timeline in an attempt to make the world a better place Get a sneak peek at what the future holds for mankind Collect creatures from other eras for your own purposes In what form would you like Primeval to continue? A sixth series of Primeval A second season of Primeval: New World A fifth novel The unnamed Primeval movie Another spinoff Any one of these, I don't care which! Which would you say is your favourite time period? Silurian Permian Jurassic Cretaceous Plio-Pleistocene Human past The future If the original Primeval show was renewed, which departed character would you most like to return? Duncan Caroline Steel Jenny Lewis-Miller Danny Quinn Jack Maitland Ethan Dobrowski/Patrick Quinn Which is your favourite episode, primarily featuring Future creatures? Episode 1.6 Episode 2.4 Episode 3.2 Episode 3.5 Episode 3.8 Episode 5.1 Episode 5.4 Episode 5.6 What is your favourite team HQ?" Home Office First ARC (Series 2-3) Second ARC (Series 4-5) The Tank 2016 Which Series had your favourite variant of the Future Predator? Series 1 - naturally occurring Predators Series 2 - neurally controlled Predators Series 3 - man-made Predators Series 5 - Mutated Predators Series 4 - none Which piece of Anomaly technology is your favourite? Anomaly detector Sun Cage The Matrix Anomaly Locking Mechanism Anomaly Opening Device Anomaly timer What is your favourite creature from Primeval New World? Albertosaurus Pteranodon Utahraptor Titanoboa Jurassic Beetle Terror Bird Lycaenops Daemonosaurus Ornitholestes Pachycephalosaurus Triceratops Brontoscorpio What is your favourite speculated prehistoric creature? Parasite Precambrian Worm Silurian Scorpion Tree Creeper Jurassic Beetle Which is your favourite cliffhanger? Series 1 to 2 - Claudia Brown disappears and the team move to the Anomaly Research Centre Series 2 to 3 - Helen Cutter creates a clone army of the Cleaner Series 3 to 4 - Abby Maitland, Connor Temple and Danny Quinn get trapped in the distant past Series 4 to 5 - The realisation that Philip Burton is the one exploiting the Anomalies Which is your favourite creature in the menagerie? The Columbian Mammoth Princess the Dracorex Rex the Coelurosauravus Sid and Nancy the Diictodon 2017 Which episode featuring the Future Predators is your favourite? Episode 1.6 Episode 2.6 Episode 2.7 Episode 3.1 Episode 3.4 Episode 3.8 Episode 3.10 Episode 5.6 Who is your favourite ARC Team Leader? Professor Nick Cutter DC Danny Quinn Matt Anderson 2018 Which series of Primeval has the best title sequence? Series 1 Series 2 Series 3 Series 4 and 5 New World 2019 What is your favourite episode from Primeval Series 1? Episode 1.1 Episode 1.2 Episode 1.3 Episode 1.4 Episode 1.5 Episode 1.6 I love them all